


Una pierna herida y la rabia que provoca

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Ritchieverse/Canon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos situaciones en las que Watson comprueba cómo se preocupa Holmes por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Donde Watson es atacado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bad Leg and How it Causes Anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175439) by [armouredescort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/pseuds/armouredescort), [s (armouredescort)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/pseuds/s). 



—¡Watson!

En ese breve y terrible grito, Holmes me reveló que en realidad poseía un corazón humano. Yo yacía jadeando sobre los adoquines, con el agua y el barro empapando mi ropa, y la pierna ardiendo y latiendo de agonía. Mi bastón se hallaba a pocos pasos, su laca negra arañada por su inoportuno giro sobre la piedra cuando el criminal me lo arrancó de las manos. 

Holmes volvió a gritar mi nombre y se dejó caer de rodillas, haciéndose un agujero en los pantalones, las manos revoloteando frenéticamente sobre mi cuerpo, sin saber bien qué hacer. Obviamente decidió que tenía que incorporarme, por lo que deslizó los brazos en torno a mi cintura y, no sin un considerable esfuerzo, tiró de mí hasta dejarme sentado. Casi al instante me doblé sobre mí mismo, encogiendo la pierna buena en respuesta al dolor de la mala.

—¿Por dónde, Watson?

"Por supuesto —pensé, apretando los dientes para contener un grito y mi furia—. Por supuesto, le preocupa más capturar al criminal. Qué ingenuo por mi parte haber pensado otra cosa."

—A la izquierda. Pasada la barbería —logré decir.

Me dio una palmadita en la cabeza y salió corriendo. 

Lestrade y sus hombres llegaron un minuto después, y me preguntaron lo mismo. Dos de sus agentes se quedaron para atenderme, pararon un coche y me mandaron de vuelta a Baker Street, bastón en mano. Jamás me había sentido tan inútil frente a Scotland Yard mientras se esforzaban por subirme al coche. Observé con expresión airada cómo me volvían incómodamente la espalda para reanudar de inmediato la persecución, mientras mi coche me llevaba en la dirección opuesta.

Resoplando, me las arreglé para subir los escalones del 221-B hasta mi habitación. En un momento dado, estuve a punto de rodar por las escaleras cuando mi pie resbaló en un peldaño, pero la firme mano de la señora Hudson entre mis hombros me mantuvo en pie. Durante una hora estuvo mimándome, trayéndome té y bollos recién horneados, asegurándose de mantenerme caliente y llevándose mi ropa embarrada al lavadero. 

Cuando llegó Holmes, su triunfante sonrisa de gato de Cheshire me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el caso.

—Así que lo atrapó —dije hoscamente, sin molestarme en disimular mi desdén ante su actitud.

—Muy bien, Watson —respondió, dejándose caer en su asiento y sirviéndose un bollo con crema y mermelada—. Gracias a su celo canino persiguiendo al criminal, pudimos cogerlo.

—¡No soy un perro, Holmes!

Sus ojos grises se alzaron hacia mí, perplejos ante mi arrebato. ¡Era imposible que no hubiera percibido lo obvio! Pero las emociones humanas no eran su especialidad. Su confusión me enfureció.

—¿Está enfadado, Watson?

—¡Sí, lo estoy!

No podía explicárselo. No lo comprendería. Así que opté por guardar un enfurruñado silencio, dejando a Holmes completamente desconcertado, sin saber qué decir.

—Tiene crema en el bigote.

"¿Crema? ¿En un momento así sólo se le ocurre decirme que tengo CREMA en el bigote?"

Exasperado, lancé las manos al aire, cogí el bastón y abandoné la sala echando chispas, procurando no hacerme daño en el camino. Entré en mi habitación y cerré de un portazo, echando la llave. Un instante después oí a Holmes tras la puerta, llamando lastimeramente.

—¡Lo siento, Watson! ¡No sé qué he hecho, pero lo siento! 

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, y empecé a escuchar un leve tintineo al otro lado de la puerta. Al inclinarme sobre ella, lo identifiqué como el sonido de una ganzúa contra el metal de la cerradura. Molesto, abrí la puerta de golpe y Holmes se quedó mirándome con los mismos ojos tristes e inocentes de Gladstone, ganzúa en mano.

—Increíble, Holmes —escupí—. Estoy enfadado porque ignoró el hecho de que yo estaba herido.

—Se está comportando de un modo bastante infantil, Watson —repuso con calma.

—¡No es cierto!

Sí lo era.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos durante un instante y sacó una botellita que contenía un líquido entre ambarino y marrón y lucía una etiqueta con la figura de un tigre. Me la tendió.

—No podía pasársela por debajo de la puerta.

La cogí y me quedé mirándola.

—¿La encontró? —pregunté, quitándole el tapón para aspirar el contenido.

El extraño olor, la consistencia y el color eran correctos, así que debía de ser el mismo ungüento contra el dolor que yo había encargado traer especialmente de Oriente. No quería derramar el precioso líquido por accidente, así que volví a ponerle el tapón a la botella. Costaba una cuarta parte del alquiler de un mes, y podía tardar años en llegar a Inglaterra una vez hecho el pedido.

—Sí. Observará que el color es ligeramente más oscuro. Encontré a un practicante chino que me hizo la mezcla. Vi que tenía una botella vacía, y que el nivel de la segunda descendía muy deprisa.

—Holmes, yo...

El detective alzó una mano instándome a callar. Sonrió suavemente y cerró mis dedos sobre la botella de ungüento. 

—Para que diga que ignoro su dolor.


	2. Donde Watson sufre una caída

La tarde era perfecta, en opinión de Watson. Perfecta en el sentido de que no hacía demasiado frío, ni llovía, y la contaminación habitual que cubría la ciudad estaba ausente. Por no mencionar que tenía a su lado al hombre más increíble del mundo, con el que disfrutaba de un agradable paseo antes de la hora de cenar. Ni siquiera el leve dolor de su pierna podía estropearlo, pese a tener que apoyarse en su bastón con más fuerza de la usual. 

Sus zapatos resonaban rítmicamente sobre los adoquines mientras Holmes iba haciendo sus pequeñas observaciones sobre la gente que los rodeaba. A pesar de los muchos años que llevaba viviendo y trabajando con el detective, el asombro de Watson ante las habilidades de su amigo no dejaba de sorprenderle.

—El panadero ha vuelto a usar carnero en lugar de cordero en sus pasteles de carne —observó Holmes al dejar atrás la panadería.

Watson volvió indiscretamente la cabeza para mirar la tienda, y asintió.

—El cordero debería estar tierno —dijo—. El hombre que prueba la mercancía del panadero parece tener dificultades para masticar, y como es bastante joven, no debería tener problemas dentales. A menos que el panadero lo haya tenido demasiado tiempo en el horno, pero el pastel no está quemado.

—Muy bien, Watson —dijo Holmes, dedicándole una de sus raras sonrisas.

En su interior, el corazón del buen doctor se estremeció de placer ante el cumplido. Ensimismado, no se fijó en el grupo de jóvenes que había en la esquina, observando su bastón y sonriendo maliciosamente. En cuanto a Holmes, estaba demasiado concentrado en la pequeña sonrisa que se había asomado al rostro de Watson, analizando y almacenando aquella imagen para futuras referencias. Sobra decir que el detective sentía un gran afecto por su doctor, y que aunque fuera incapaz de admitirlo (ni siquiera ante el propio Watson), recibiría gustoso cualquier bala perdida que pasara demasiado cerca de la vida de Watson.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los dos advirtió la pierna que se adelantaba, cruzándose con la de Watson y haciéndole tropezar. El dolor explotó en la pierna del doctor cuando su rodilla golpeó los adoquines con una fuerza considerable, y se mordió los labios para reprimir un aullido cuando su hombro malo impactó contra el suelo un segundo después. Los jóvenes se echaron a reír a la vista del doctor despatarrado en el camino, estremecido de agonía.

Se obligó a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, aferrado a su bastón, y les lanzó una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, antes de que Watson pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, Holmes ya se había situado delante de él con una celeridad que realmente lo asustó. 

—¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a burlaros de este hombre?! —rugió—. ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a lastimar a quien ha luchado por su país para que podáis seguir llevando vuestras patéticas e insignificantes vidas llenas de porquería?!

El hombre que había provocado la caída de Watson se adelantó con chulería, sus facciones retorcidas por la malicia.

—¿Quieres pelea, jefe? Da media vuelta y no saldrás herido.

Holmes levantó la barbilla desafiante, clavando en el hombre sus ojos grises resplandecientes de indignación.

—Eres muy ignorante al dar por sentado que no sé pelear, chico.

El otro se echó a reír, y fue imitado por sus amigos.

—Apuesto a que no sabes pelear bien —replicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. ¿Qué sabes hacer, de todos modos?

El doctor, a pesar del dolor, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi respuesta, señor, es esto —dijo Holmes.

El detective lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del hombre, volvió a golpearle mientras retrocedía, le dio una palmada en ambas orejas y cuando el matón se recuperaba y venía hacia él, lo hizo rodar sobre su hombro con un elegante movimiento. Se oyó un satisfactorio crujido cuando el otro aterrizó de costado, rompiéndose varias costillas.

Y luego hizo lo mismo con los otros tres hombres.

Cuando acabó, la rabia silenciosa se había atenuado, y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Watson, que aún no había conseguido arreglárselas para incorporarse. Los curiosos temían lo que Holmes pudiera hacerles si intentaban ofrecerle ayuda a Watson, pero le aplaudieron cuando se acercó al doctor.

—¿Está bien, viejo amigo? —preguntó Holmes, tendiéndole una mano.

—He tenido días mejores —respondió Watson, aceptándola con gracia—. Sin embargo, creo que me recuperaré con una buena cena y reposo.

Holmes le sonrió por segunda vez en aquel día, y detuvo a un coche para que los llevara a casa.

 

******************

—Holmes, le aseguro que puedo hacer esto yo solo.

—¡Tonterías, mi querido Watson!

Antes de que Watson pudiera seguir protestando, Holmes le había subido la pernera del pantalón e inspeccionaba la hinchazón. Cogió la botella del bálsamo chino de Watson, vertió un poco en la palma de la mano, y le masajeó la pierna con cuidado.

—¡Holmes!

—¿Sí, Watson?

—¿Se da cuenta de que tiene que llegar hasta el muslo? No es apropiado que lo haga usted.

—Tampoco lo era que esa escoria de la sociedad le hiciera daño. Quítese los pantalones.

—La señora Hudson subirá con la cena en un momento —protestó Watson—. Ofendería su sensibilidad verme medio desnudo.

—Watson, creo que ya es demasiado tarde para preocuparse por la sensibilidad de la señora Hudson —dijo Holmes, riendo por lo bajo—. Quíteselos ya, o se los quito yo.

Se oyó un chasquido amenazador cuando Watson extrajo de su funda la empuñadura de su bastón, dejando centellear la luz en la hoja oculta en su interior.

—No hace falta que se enfade, Mamá Gallina. Supongo que esto significa que prefiere hacerlo usted.

—Sí, Holmes, prefiero hacerlo yo. Y alcánceme una manta para cubrirme cuando aparezca la señora Hudson.

Se las arregló para bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas entre contorsiones, dejando escapar un siseo cuando Holmes comenzó a aplicarle nuevamente el ungüento.

—Qué extraño es esto de tener que remendarle —dijo Holmes mientras masajeaba su pierna.

—Bueno, será porque no soy tan temerario como usted.

La expresión ceñuda del doctor se suavizó hasta desaparecer, vencida por la gratitud. Cerró los ojos, agotado, y se quedó dormido incluso antes de que les subieran la cena. Holmes rió entre dientes al sentir cómo se relajaba la pierna entre sus manos, sabiendo, sin siquiera mirarlo, que Watson se había sumido en un profundo sueño. 

Con sumo cuidado, volvió a subirle los pantalones y se los abrochó. Aún más despacio, lo cubrió con la manta que le había pedido, y luego se sentó a sus pies, reclinó la cabeza sobre la pierna herida del doctor y, finalmente, también él se quedó dormido. Holmes se puso cómodo, acurrucándose al calor de su amigo, mientras la mano de Watson avanzaba hasta descansar sobre su cabeza.

Cuando la señora Hudson subió con la cena, esbozó una sonrisita cómplice, y tras colocar la bandeja en el suelo, junto a la pareja, echó otro leño a la chimenea para alimentar el fuego, y salió.

FIN


End file.
